Stress Relief
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: Draco is caught indulging in a bad habit. Harry gives him another way to relieve stress.


_Authur's Note: Damn those plot bunnies got me again! Just a short little fic. Slash! Oh and don't smoke!_

Harry Potter couldn't stand another secant of watching his two best friends suck face. A few years back, he had ignorantly thought that it would be better when his two friends finally stopped fighting with each other long enough to realize they were in love. He was glad for his friends happiness, but that did not mean he wanted to watch them practically having sex with their clothes on. He had tried to endure it, tried to ignore it, tried to distract himself from it, but it was always there like an annoying rash covering his entire body, no matter how he tried to not to think about it the more it seemed to itch. Harry had grabbed his cloak and headed out to roam the castle, something that was actually not that unusual an occurrence thanks to his new situation. What was different was that when he got to one of his favorite windows, because it not only looked out over the forest but if you leaned out a bit you could look down and see almost the entire grounds, when he had looked down a flash of white caught his eyes. When he looked closer suddenly his eyes widened in surprise, 'What the hell was Malfoy doing outside after hours in a little alcove that look like it was completely hidden from every angle but the one Harry now looked down from. Harry's eyes narrowed and he decided he was going to find out.

Draco Malfoy would probably kill himself if anyone ever found out about his secret. Well actually Draco had many secrets but there was mainly only one that he would kill himself if anyone ever found out. Which was why he was always so careful and took all the necessary precautions whenever he indulged in his need, which was too rare for Draco's sanity. He had gone nearly two weeks since he last indulged and by the time he finally got to his secret alcove his hands were shaking and he rushed through the necessary spells before finally letting go of all his stress as he experienced the best thing life had to offer him. His eyes had fallen shut in utter bliss, and it was in that moment the worst person in the world came stumbling almost face first into his little alcove, Draco quickly spun so his back was to Harry as he attempted to hide the evidence of his secret, before turning around and snarling with more venow than he had ever been able to muster before, "What the hell are you doing here Potter?"

Harry had managed to push himself to his feet and his glare was just as vicious as Draco's venom, perhaps even more so as he snarled, "What are _you_ doing here Malfoy?"

Draco returned the glare and snapped, "Have you forgotten, Potter, that I am a perfect and can thus be out of my dorm after hours, and you cannot."

Harry took a menacing step forward and pointed a finger at Draco's chest as he said, "You, Malfoy, are up to something and I will…"

Harry trailed of as his brain finally categorized what his senses had picked up the minute he took a step towards Draco. For a secant he was shocked, then he had a moment of doubt, but nothing ells could cause that smell, he was certain of that, finally, after only a few seconds, Harry smirked and said, "Since when do you smoke?"

Draco's eyes went wide for a split second then his face was once again the cold mask as he said, "I don't know what your talking about Potter, but if you don't head back to your dorm right now I will notify your head of house that you were out after hours."

Harry's smirk widened and he said, "Exactly how important is it that you keep you little habit a secret."

Draco, who had suddenly realized that there was no way to deny or mislead Harry, knew he had been caught and he had to drop his face and turn it to the side to hide the panic taking over his features, that would probably only give Harry some sort of sick satisfaction. Draco was expecting Harry to throw some insults about his little habit before leaving to tell the whole school, so he was surprised when suddenly he was pressed up against the wall of the alcove he had been leaning against earlier. For a split second Draco panicked, thinking Harry was trying to attack him, but before he could really start to struggle warm lips were on his, gentle but firm. When he did not try and pull away, Harrys lips began to move and he bit at Draco's lower lip. Draco gasped at the sensation and suddenly Harry's tongue was in his mouth, tasting him, exploring his mouth, devouring him. Draco wasn't sure when exactly he had started to return the kiss, and he was certain that might freak him out later, but right now he just wanted to get lost in the kiss.

Draco wasn't sure how much time had passed when suddenly Harry pulled his lips away and took a step back. Draco bit back a moan, only because now that he could breath his brain was telling him how stupid he was. He was still flustered though and more than a little confused. Harry smirked at him before turning and walking towards the exit. Draco started to Panic for a moment but then just as Harry reached the entrance to the alcove Harry called over his shoulder, "Smoking's bad for your health, so how about the next time you feel the need to light up, come find me, I'm sure we can find other means to relieve you stress.


End file.
